1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboards, and particularly to a wheel and axle assembly that provides for a quick release coupling between the wheel and the axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheels of skateboards, roller skates and the like are typically made from polyurethane or other plastics and, thus, are subject to fracture, erosion and other forms of damage during use. The wheels include bearings press fit into the wheel hubs that occasionally become misaligned. Typical skateboard wheels are held to their respective axles by nuts threaded onto the axles. Replacement of the wheels requires use of a wrench to remove the retaining nut, which requires some time and effort. In addition to the time and effort required to remove the nuts, close contact with the wheels, and particularly with the axles or bearings, may result in axle grease or the like staining the user's clothing or skin.
It would be desirable to provide a wheel and axle assembly that provides for quick release of the wheel from the axle without the use of tools. Thus, a skateboard wheel and axle assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.